My Name Is Lucy Larabee
by HannahSkates96
Summary: Lucy Larabee is broken, and can't repair herself till the man that had her mom killed is brought to justice. And when he is caught and sent to prison by a man they call "The Hood", she finds herself obsessed with finding him and thanking him. Set post 5x23 unless otherwise listed. Centered on OC. Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I'm a new Arrow fan. I binge watched all 5 seasons in about 3 weeks. I'm actually kind of proud of myself. That being said, I always have my own story lines for things I like in my head, and I have decided to put them on paper. This story focuses on an OC, and I have no idea how long it will be, but here goes..._

 _ **"My name is Lucy Larabee"**_

 **November 4, 2012**

There was one thing that Lucy Larabee loved more than anything.

Cookie Dough ice cream.

She sat on a couch, a bowl in her lap, the news playing on the tv.

"Hi, Aunt Mara," Lucy said as her aunt walked in to the house.

"Hi," her aunt responded, the usual look of dissaproval on her face.

Lucy sighed. She quit the Police Force two months ago, and every day her aunt asked her to find a new job. She was getting worried Lucy was spiraling out of control. It had been two years since her mom had been murdered, and sixteen months since her dad seemingly fell on the face of the earth. Her aunt took her in, as she was the only family she had left.

"Lucy," Mara started, "you know the question that is coming."

Lucy sighed and got up from the couch. "Aunt Mara, yes I do. And I'm going to give you the same answer." Lucy walked to the kitchen, cleaning her bowl. "You know I am not going to get a job until Martin Somers is brought to justice."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Lucy! That is the job of the SCPD," she said sternly. "When they find evidence against him, he will see justice. But you, need to live a normal life."

Lucy threw her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and hurried back to the couch. "I can't," she said. "This is all I think about. He needs to be behind bars. The fact that he got away still makes me sick to my stomach."

Mara sat down next to Lucy, rubbing her back.

"Lucy, I get it. She was my sister and I miss her. But you need..."

Lucy shushed her aunt, eyes fixed on the tv screen. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. Martin Somers face appeared on the screen as the reporter told the story.

 _"And Martin Somers, who had been facing trial for the death of Victor Nocenti has been convicted and tonight sits behind bars. It is all thanks to "The Hood", as some call him. He confronted Somers and forced a confession out of him. He faces a life sentance with no chance of parol."_

Both Lucy and Mara sat on the couch, mouths wide open. He was in jail. The man that killed her mom was caught. It was over.

"There," Mara pointed to the tv screen. "Now can you get a job?"

Lucy was frozen. She heard reports of this hooded vigilante. He targeted bad people. Killed some. And he did it. He got him.

"I just found one," she said.

"I need to find him, and I want him to train me."

 _So here goes! Like I said, I'm not quite sure where this story will go, but I have the next few chapters in my head then I'm guessing it will kind of go from there._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for checking my first chapter out.. without further adieu, here's chapter number 2!**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _Present Day_

Boredom. The entire team was feeling it. Boredom.

Ever since Adrian Chase blew up that island - by killing himself - Star City was downright boring. The worst thing they had fought was a convience store hold up. Felicity sat in front her her computer screens, arms crossed, praying something would pop up that the team could do. Something that gave the room at least a little bit of excitement. Dinah sat at the table with Curtis, Rene and Diggle. Oliver was absent from the bunker, no doubt because he had become full time dad in the wake of Samantha's unfortunate death on Lian Yu.

"Wow," Felicity almost made herself jump at the volume of her voice, "there really is nothing to do!"

She stood up and grabbed her jacket from her chair. "I am going to go check on Oliver. Text me if I'm needed."

That comment made the three sitting at the table show a sizeable smirk.

"We got this Felicity," Dinah shared. "We will only contact you if theres an emergency. Oliver needs you more than the city, I think."

Curtis and Digg nodded in agreement. "Yeah we got this," Diggle announced in his familiar, warm voice. "We can hold the fort down. Call me if you need anything - and I'm not talking about crime fighting."

Felicity smiled at the warmth from her friends. They had all been so helpful over the last few weeks since they recovered from the explosion. Oliver was completely out of his element, it had only been a year and a half since he even found out that he was a father. Now, he was doing it on his own. Well, not completely.

"Thanks, you guys." Felicity hit the button on the elevator and let the doors close.

"Okay you guys," Curits snapped his head towards the two sitting with him. "Do you think this means they're back together?"

Dinah chuckled at that remark. Curtis was always the first to freak out at _any_ hint of the two of them being together. Although he was right, Dinah was a little bit better at hiding her feelings.

"Curtis," Dinah sighed, "I don't think it's really on their mind right now. Oliver is having a hard time keeping up. With three full time jobs now, he needs the help from _all_ of us. Felicity just tends to volunteer more than the rest of us."

"And even if they were getting back together," Digg chimed in, "it really is none of our business. Those two have been through hell and back. They're always there for eachother. No matter what."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That's not fair! You cheated," Oliver whined as he faced William off in an intense game of "War".

"How could I cheat?" William chimed in, knowing he won for the third time in a row, fair and square.

"I don't know," Oliver shrugged, "I just think you did."

William snorted at the comment before gazing off in to space. It has been four weeks without his mom. Four weeks getting to know his father, who was the mayor of Star City, and, more importantly, the Green Arrow. He liked him, but he missed his mom.

"Time for bed," Oliver said as he stood up and cleaned the mess of cards off the floor.

William sighed. "Can I go to the bunker tomorrow? Please?"

Oliver chuckled at how persistent William was. He knew he was the Green Arrow, but Oliver didn't want to bring William into that world. It was far too dark for someone as young as him.

"Maybe," he said, before turning around to hear keys klanging at the door.

 _Felicity._

Oliver had been staying at her loft, formerly their loft, since getting back from the island with William. He was living in the bunker before, which really wasn't a good place with a young boy.

"Hey you two," Felicity said as she walked in the door, "what are you up to?"

Oliver smiled at the sight of the blonde. She looked exceptionally beautiful today - her eyes had more of a sparkle then they did over the last few weeks. Her hair, which usually was pulled up in a tight ponytail, laid in loose curls perfectly framing her face.

"Um, William was just about to head to bed, actually."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were. Goodnight."

Oliver gave William a side-eye look before William sighed and walked upstairs.

"So, how was your day," Felicity asked, not knowing what Oliver had been up to for the last twelve hours.

"Oh, just went into the office for a few hours," Oliver said, arms crossed. "My people have been very kind in helping me with William."

"That's good," Felicity said as she walked closer to Oliver. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, just trying to hold the fort down at the bunker."

"Anything excitng happening?"

"No, because we would have called you, then."

"True," Oliver was only speaking in a whisper as Felicity was now only inches from his face, arms wrapped around his neck, leaning in for a long sweet kiss.

It lasted for what felt like ten minutes, before Felicity pulled away. "Oliver," she whispered, "we need to tell them."

Oliver smiled before pulling her back in. "Tell them what?"

"That we're dating... again. Unofficially. Officially." Felicity's eyes stayed locked with Oliver's.

"We should probably figure out just what we are before we tell anyone," Oliver chimed in.

"You're probably right," Felicity whispered as they leaned in close to each other again. Oliver was right. They needed to figure out just what they were. They agreed right when they got back from Lian Yu that they still loved each other. And that they were willing to work things out. But they still didn't know what they were doing.

 _beep..beep.._

Oliver and Felicity's phones went off simultaniously.

"It's from Dinah," Oliver said, "we're needed at the bunker."

"But one of us needs to stay with William," Felicity thought out loud.

"The next door neighboor will come in and stay while we're gone," Oliver said from experience, "he's done it before."

"And he's not curious as to why you leave at ten at night?"

"He knows I'm the mayor and thinks that I have emergencies at the office."

"Fair enough."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Digg?" Oliver asked as soon as he and Felicity were in the bunker. The two walked in to see Rene, Dinah, and Diggle huddled around the computers.

"Hey, Oliver," Diggle said as he walked up to him. "We have a situation."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Overwatch, you're sure this is the spot?" Oliver spoke into his open line, hoping Felicity had found something more.

 _"Are you seriously doubting me right now? Yes, the 911 call pinged from this exact location."_

"There's nothing here," Dinah chimed in, before Felicity could claw her sass into Oliver's ear more. "Green Arrow, what should we do?"

"Move in," Oliver responded, "this could be a trap. Spartan?"

 _"In position,"_ Diggle said over the intercom.

"Mr. Fantastic?"

 _"In position,_ " Curtis replied.

Before Oliver could repsond, a small explosion went off, forcing him and Dinah to take cover behind an old abandoned car.

"What was that?" He shouted over the noise. "Curtis? Do you copy? Curtis?"

 _"I'm here, I was far enough away. But what the hell was that?"_

"I'm gonna check it out. Stay here," Oliver said as he walked slowly towards the enflamed building.

 _"Oliver, please be careful,"_ Felicity spoke in his ear. _"We have no idea why the building blew up."_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Oliver spoke while motioning to Dinah to stay behind. He carefully walked in, being sure to survey the entire area. The explosion seemed to have been contained in a single room near the center, while the rest of the building filled with smoke. He took small breaths as he checked out each room.

Before he could know what was happening, a tall, strong man was on his back, arms wrapped around Oliver's neck. Oliver let out a groan, grabbing at the arms locked around him.

"Felicity," he squeaked out, trying to hit the button on his suit. If only he had let Dinah go in with him.

"My boss wants you dead," the man screeched.

"That's funny," Oliver strained out while reaching for the darts located near the top of his leg. "A lot of people do."

"He is paying handsomly for your head," the man said.

"Well," Oliver whispered, "he's not gonna get it."

Oliver reached the dart and crushed it into the assailant's arm, causing the man to scream in pain. Oliver retaliated, throwing a strong punch straight in to his face. The man looked nearly unphased, swinging his other fist straight towards Oliver. Oliver fell back off of his heels, pushed to the floor. The tall man stood over him, smirking.

"Nice try, but you can't defeat me," he shouted, once again taking Oliver in a choke hold.

"It's time you met your maker," the man breathed out as he squeezed his fingers tighter around Oliver's neck.

Blackness. There was blackness all around him. Beginning to consume him.

' _No, not like this.'_

The world had been over taken over by darkness and he could not get the air through his lungs. He coughed, trying to gain air but the man's hold was too tight.

 _'This is it. It's over.'_

Suddenly, the air was returning to his lungs. The grip was loosened. He hadn't even noticed the shot that rang out. A bullet hit the overpowering figure square in the back, and he had let go. Oliver grabbed at his throat, taking a long deep breath. Slowly the light started to appear again, and he slowly arose to his feet.

"Oliver," the familiar voice of Diggle rang out through the building, "Oliver where are you?"

"I'm here, Digg," Oliver's voice was hoarse, and he was breathing heavily. Diggle ran towards Oliver, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Damn it Oliver," he said, "why can't you just let one of us come in for back up sometimes. You're not invinsible, you know."

"He wasn't alone," a sudden female voice came from the shadows.

Both men raised an eyebrow, looking towards the dark figure. "Who's there," Oliver questioned to the darkness.

The figure walked forward showing herself in the light. She was average height, dressed in black, medium length brown hair.

"My name is Lucy," she said while still walking towards the two men, "and I just saved your life."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Digg. "Spartan, did you fire that bullet?"

Diggle returned the look at Oliver. "No, the gunshot is what caused me to run in here."

"It was me," Lucy stated. "I've been looking for you, Green Arrow."

Oliver looked back at the woman. She was young. Almost startling to Oliver how young she looked. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Don't mention it," she said, "but what I came here for, was to thank _you._ "

Oliver's curiousity was peaked once again, causing him to take a step closer to the girl. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're not the original vigilante," she began, "but I'm guessing you knew him. He caught the man who had my mom killed, Martin Somers, and I've been trying to find you ever since then."

Oliver closed his eyes as he thought about Roy. Most the city thought the original Arrow was dead, and that he was living on in his name.

"Why go to all that work for me, then," he said through his voice changer.

"Because I want you to train me," she breathed out. "I want to be a part of your team."

Oliver sighed. "I don't just train anyone," he said, turning around to leave.

"I know," she said loudly, "but please, I've been trying to find you for 5 years. Please."

Oliver turned around to face her. "This world is too dangerous. If you want to do what I do, join the police force. But I can't have a young girl running around with me. The last time I did that, it ended badly. I'm not chancing it."

"Green Arrow," Digg chimed in on the conversation, "calm down."

Oliver sighed. "Look, I am sorry. But I am not looking for a new member right now. Please drop this."

Oliver turned and walked away, leaving Lucy. She fought back tears, before scoffing and turning away.

"Never meet your heroes," she whispered to herself.

She was not going to give up that easily.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


End file.
